Rose Red
by Krymson Tyde
Summary: Harry likes roses and Draco likes a challange. But is the prince of Gryffindor more thenDraco can handle? Only time will tell . DH slash
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Contains slash…..and angsty cuteness, so if you are bothered by that do not read.

Disclaimed: inert witty disclaimer here

Summary: Harry likes roses and Draco likes a challenge.

It was Sunday Morning on Private Drive and Harry Potter was lying in the grass, sorounded by the flowers he planted himself in his Aunt and Uncles garden. The sun was shinning brightly down on him.

His normally short jet black hair now fell in wild curls around his face, half covering the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His emerald eyes were shut peacefully. His to big shirt and jeans that belong to his over weight cousin hung of his slender frame .

Sometimes it's just nice to take a little vacation from life, Harry decided when he had lain down almost an hour ago. Things had been crazy this year. Sirius Black was dead. Harry had recently accepted this. He'd also accepted the fact he would see Sirius again soon because, being the boy who lived he probably wouldn't live long.

His purpose in life was simply to kill Voldemort. Harry planned on doing this quickly so he could kill himself and get back to his family. Life had no point to him…not that it ever really had much point. But now it even more pointless then usual.

Harry smiled as the sun warmed his cold body, he was always cold lately. The roses had just started to bloom. Harry planted red ones mostly, but he also like white roses, and yellow ones, and even orange and pink ones. Even his aunt agreed he'd done a marverlous job planting them.

Most people didn't know, but Harry Potter loved roses. They were beautiful and mysterious, and they were universal signs of love. Harry Potter was a hopeless romantic, and some nights he dreamt of sweeping some beautiful girl off her feet with a bouquet of roses. But that could never happen because girls were fragile….Girls couldn't handle the death Harry Potter had seen, the death he'd caused.

Well maybe some girls could, but girls wouldn't give him the love he needed. Girls wanted to be worshiped and nurtured. Harry didn't want to nurture anyone….He wanted love all for himself. Maybe someday he'd meet the right girl to sweep of her feet, but for now Harry Potter kept love only in his dreams.

The last thing Harry ever thought he'd have on his mind was Draco Malfoy, but The blonde was on Harry's mind. _I wonder if he likes roses? _Harry thought. _I think he would…he seems romantic. I think underneath his mask he likes to love people…I bet he has his own little garden…where he can lay in the sun and think about people. _Harry

shook his head. _What am I thinking about! Draco Malfoy? He probably burns flowers…_

He rolled over to look at his roses. _But who could burn something so lovely? _The roses were Harry's single permanent love in life, ever since he could remember he'd like to lay with the roses.

On the complete opposite side of London, Draco Malfoy was also lying in the sun, soaking it up like an alligator. Draco was also lying with the flowers, but Draco was trying to solve a crossword puzzle.

_Hm….Four letter symbol for love…._Draco looked at the garden around him. He planted those roses himself. Roses were very hard to grow because they need the right amount of water and sun and shade. _Rose! _He grinned, scribbling down the word.

Draco liked a challenge, that's why he loved his roses. He'd spent two years on this garden, and it was his pride and joy. The first year was planting and designing the garden, and the second was all about growing the roses perfectly. It was difficult because you had to give each rose the same amount of tender love and care. Roses actually were very alive.

They sometimes gave him advice, and sometimes they even helped him find new challenges. Draco needed things to do around his large mansion. But by far his favorite thing was tending to his gardens, making them grow bigger and more beautiful. He liked to nurture things. On day he'd found a bird with a broken wing. It became his new challenge, he completely ignored his garden for three weeks so he could make sure the bird healed properly.

The last thing Draco should have been thinking about was Harry Potter. _I need something to do at Hogwarts…I've seduced and dumped all the girls worth my time…Boys….I'm not that desperate. Besides they're all boring…What about Potter? _The dark corner of his mind whispered. _Look at how much he suffers…he's like that bird with the broken wings…I could fix them…and then break them again. _Draco sniggered. _Oh yes…that would be entertaining. Wait….why beak them?….Cause I don't like Potter….Yes you do!...Do not….Do to! Fine maybe I like him a little…_

Draco looked around at the roses. _Red roses. I'll call it operation Redwing! _The blonde smirked in triumph. "Commence operation Redwing…Mission objective? Seduce and destroy Harry Potter."

A/N: So whatcha think? Should I continue?


	2. Things do change

her-emness: Thank u!!!! Will Draco continue with phase two of his little plan? MAUAHAHAHAHH I shall not tell you!

Harry spent the rest of the day lying in those roses, thinking of how wonderful life would be if he was just a rose. He must have dozed off because when he woke up, the sun was setting in brilliant shades of pink and violet. Harry looked at it for a moment before returning to his room.

His Aunt and Uncle never called for him, so Harry began to read a muggle romance book Hermione sent him. It didn't make him any happier, in fact it made him even more remorseful that he wouldn't live long enough to fall in love.

_If I kill Voldemort this year…should I live till graduation…or should I kill myself directly afterwards…I don't think anyone would really mind. Ron and Hermione have each other now. So they don't care much about me any more…_Harry starred out the window, and grinned at the white furry shape that was flying into his room. "Hedwig!"

The owl carried three letters and she dropped them on his bed before returning to her cage. Harry opened the first one, and smiled. It was from Remus.

_Dear Harry_

_It's Remus…I guess your not doing so well. If it makes you feel any better I'm not either. But I'll be coming back this year for DADA. If you don't mind I'll be coming to pick you up tomorrow, I'm sorry it took me so long this year, but the order's been constantly on the move, we found something. I'd tell you, but I don't want to get your hopes up. _

_Write back Remus. _

Harry quickly scribbled that he'd love to be picked up tomorrow and he was doing much better. But he was still suspicious about what the order found…But tomorrow wasn't that far.

Suddenly a small black owl flew in carrying an elaborately decorated black lettered with red trim. It landed on Harry's bed and offered the boy a leg. Harry chuckled and untied the letter.

_Dear Harry…_

_I bet your wondering who this is…Aren't you. I'm a secret admirer Harry. And I'd like to meet you. You are so fascinating, with your gorgeous emerald eyes and your jet black hair. And all the times you've defeated Lord Voldemort. _Harry's eyes widened, _Who the hell is this! Who says Voldemort's name! And who call's him Lord? _Harry thought. His eyes fixed themselves back on the flowing text. _Your beautiful Harry, with your broken wings and fake smiles. I want to nurture you Harry, I want to love you. I would give anything to see you really smile. _

_As a birthday present, I know it's a little late, I sent you something, you'll find it around Fig's neck. There's not need to write a response, I'll see you soon enough. _

_Love _

_Your secret admirer. _

Harry just starred at the letter. He scratched the own affectionately behind his ear, still looking at the letter. "Nice master….better hand writing." He noticed the trinket hanging fro the owl's neck, and he carefully lifted it off. "Wings?" he inquired to the owl. Hanging on a slim, sparkling silver chain was a pair of wings, with a little note stuck on. He carefully peeled it off and read it to the owls. "Wear it for me, beautiful one?"

He looped it over his neck and found that the wings rested just to the right of his heart. "Want something to eat girl?" Harry asked, the owl shook her head. "Alright, go back and give your master a kiss for me." The boy smirked, jokingly and the owl's grey eyes also seemed to sparkle with recognition, as if she was also in on the joke. The owl flew off.

"I dread to see who the third letter's from." Harry laughed. He opened the plain letter and his eyes grew three times their normal size.

_Dear Harry, _

_It's Hermione, I just got your letter. I have something important to tell you…I mean you're my best friend…I'm…I don't know how to say this, but Ron's parents don't want him to be near you anymore. They think you're a bad influence on him…They're sending him to an American school! _

_I'd love to say this is the only thing I need to tell you, but it's not. Ron asked me to marry him…And I said yes. We decided to have the ceremony when we graduate. But since Ron is going to America I don't think that I will see him again if I stay at Hogwarts because I am going directly to train to be an auror. It's already been arranged with the ministry. So I'm going with him to America…I've made arrangements with the ministry there._

_Harry I'm so sorry. You are the dearest friend I ever had…And we'll both visit Hogwarts over he holidays. Please don't be angry or see this as betrayal, but I know Ron is the one. And I couldn't bear to loose him! Please understand Harry. _

_I'm not sure what else to say. We leave September fifth. So I don't think I'll see you again to say good bye. But if I was there I'd give you the world's biggest hug. I will miss you so much. Ron will to. He's not so good at goodbyes, so he asked me to write you this letter. _

_Please write back…It's urgent, _

_With all the love in my heart_

_Hermione & Ron Weasly_

Harry just sat there stunned. "Hedwig…Wow…" Harry grabbed a piece of paper and a quill.

_Dear Hermione &Ron_

_Do not be sorry! _Harry struggled to keep his hand steady. _This is a great oppertinuty for you two…I wouldn't want you to turn it down for me. I'm so proud of you both for finding each other. "Even though I'll never fall in love," _Harry added mentally. _I want you two to be happy. And I understand completely. I love you both dearly and you are the best friends I could have ever hope to have. "Yeah sure," _ He retorted mentally. _Please enjoy yourselves, and invite me to the wedding! I'll be waiting to see you two at Christmas. _

_To my greatest friends, we've been though so much together. _

_Ron & Hermione Weasly. _

It looked like a letter he copied from a hallmark card, but it didn't matter. "They're just going to blow me off." Harry sighed. "Just for some stupid relationship that'll never last…My best friend is willing to follow Ron to America. Well…That's what I get for caring, eh girl?"

The owl nipped his ear affectionately. Harry laughed. "Yeah I guess I still have you." The owl reached down his shirt and pulled out the pendent. "Well I suppose I have my secrete admirer as well!"

Harry glanced out the window and did a double take, written in the sky in glowing silvery blue lights were the words, I love you Harry. He blinked and the words were gone…But he could have sworn they were there, like blue fireflies forming words in the sky.

When Fig flew in and landed on Draco's gigantic silk bed it chirped loudly. "Hey girl, did Harry like his present?"

The owl chirped and nodded it's head ecstatically. Draco rolled on his back and looked up at his creations. The silvery blue fireflies milled around his room, occasionally brushing his face. "You know I wonder…."

The owl starred at him intently.

"Should I abandon operation Redwing? I mean maybe it would be harsh to destroy him…perhaps just a sweet break up letter?"

The owl glared at him and shook her head, chirping again. Fig was a very vocal bird. Draco laughed and sighed. "Yeah maybe your right I shouldn't try and hurt him…I liked writing that letter though. I mean I really enjoyed it!"

He glanced over at the trash can, overflowing with crumpled up stationary. "You're right girlie, I do need a hobby." He picked up a book and tried to take his mind of Harry. "Did he like the necklace?"

The bird nodded and chirped wildly, and reached up and nipped his nose affectionately. "I take that as a yes?" The bird nodded again. "Should I write him another one?"

Again Fig chirped and nipped his ear.

The next day Draco found himself standing on platform 9 and 3/4, sadly figless. To keep Harry from finding out who Fig belonged to he had sent her the night before to Hogwarts. He saw Blaise and Mily walking toward him, chatting ecstatically.

"Draco!" Mily shrieked, hugging him tightly. "Oh I missed you! Where's fig?"

"Oh, I sent him ahead of me. I'll explain on the train." Draco chuckled, eyes dancing. "Blaise…"

"Draco…" Blaise said in mock seriousness. "You bastard!" he jumped on Draco. "You never wrote me back!"

"Did you check your e-mail idiot!" Draco snorted, jokingly pushing the red head off himself.

"Oh!" Blaise exclaimed, "I forgot about it."

"Muggles may be insane, but e-mail is a good thing!" Mily laughed. "Wow! Who's that…he's dead sexy!"

All the Slytherins turned to see a tall, slim boy walking toward them. His jet black hair fell around his face and down his neck in wild shimmering curls. His eyes gave off an aura of mystery, they were large and fawn like, and half lidded at the same time. An effeminate fan of thick, dark lashes framed them. The hair jerked of his forehead revealing a lightning shaped scar.

Mily shook her head and blinked dramatically. "That's Harry Potter! Holy shit he's gorgeous! Wow….Draco he's almost as pretty as you!"

"Not funny Mily." Draco murmured, but his voice lacked conviction, as he was to busy starring at Harry. _Damn…I mean he was never bad looking, but wow! This is going to be more complicated then I thought. _

"Draco? No offensive, but your starring!" Blaise sniggered. "Something you need to tell us?"

"Train." Draco said boldly.

At the same time, Harry'd spotted Dean and Seamus. "Hey Dean!"

"Yo! Harry wasup!" Dean grinned. "Where's Ron?"

"Uh…He…He and Hermione went to America." Harry shrugged.

"They left you!" Seamus cried. "Just like that?"

"yeah." Harry sighed. "They're getting married to."

"Wow….That's a bitchy thing to do." Dean growled. "Harry you are officially hanging out with us! You have hereby been adopted into the tribe of sanity!"

"Tribe of sanity?" Harry sniggered. "You two are completely bonkers. And we all know me."

"It's…uh…One of those big words!" Dean laughed. "Irony! Since we're Hogwarts is completely insane, and we're insane, we call ourselves sane!"

"That's not irony, Dean!" Harry laughed.

"No, no, no, he means that we're sane by comparison. Dumbledore has defiantly gone senile!" Seamus growled. Harry cocked his head to the side. "He always keeps things from us. I don't trust him. He acts so high and mighty and he's always keeping everything from us. The professors treat us as if we're idiots. It's like we've never heard of Voldemort or death eaters before."

Harry just starred for a moment. "I never saw it like that, I figured he was trying to protect us."

"How is letting students die because he didn't inform us of the danger!" Dean hissed, "Look at Cedric! I bet Dumbledore knew Voldemort's spy was in Hogwarts."

"Sadly you two make sense." Harry sighed. "I've been kind of…pissed at him myself."

"Care to explain, my good froggy fried?" Dean cackled.

"Froggy?" Harry sniggered. "Do I look like a frog?"

"Well no, but you do have green eyes, therefore you are my froggy friend." Dean explained. "By the way what happened to your glasses?"

"Remus suggested that with contacts I'd get more girls." Harry grinned evilly.

"Remus as in Professor Lupin?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah…he's kind of my guardian/ godfather." Harry explained. "God I can't believe Ron and Hermione just left…But they said they'd be visiting for Christmas."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah well….It's still cruel. You guys were the trio! Now…We'll be the trio! I can put on a wig and be Hermione, and Seamus can be Ron…His hair's kind of red."

"I'm a blonde!" Seamus argued

"Oh thank you Hermione!" Harry teased. "You make me feel so loved!"

"Oh I'm so glad Harry-snookums! I'm going to cheat on Ron for you cause I'm a little slut!" Dean squeaked in a high pitched girly voice. Harry dissolved into laughter along with Seamus.

"You are harsh!" Harry managed to gasp, before he started to cry from hysteria.

Harry and his new trio bored the train and found a compartment, in the back of the train. They didn't realize the Slytherin's slide into the compartment beside them.

"So anyway, Harry how was your summer?" Dean asked.

"Dull….I spent the entire time lying on the grass thinking of ways to burn my Aunt and Uncles house down." Harry grumbled. Dean and Seamus burst into cackles. "No it's true! They're crazy…and ugly."

This just sent Dean laughing more.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal Malfoy standing there. "Well, well Potter, found a new group of friends?"

Harry yawned. "Yeah, duh or did you think they were Ron and Hermione? Mr. ferret. You know ferret's actually have very bad eyesight."

Draco resisted the urge to applude his secret love's lovely retort and instead he muttered. "So finally loose the glasses?"

"Again, it seems you have very bad eye sight." Harry smirked. Draco liked that smirk.

"Work with me here." Draco said sarcastically. "You're so impossible to insult, pretty boy."

"Wouldn't be talking." Harry shrugged. "By the way what kind of mascara do you use? I could use some."

Draco whirled and leapt on Harry. The boy starred up at Draco with huge fawn like eyes, Harry's heart nearly stopped. Harry actually wiggled so Draco's knee was closer to his hip. They blonde's hands were placed on either side of his head, which was flat on the seat from here Malfoy pushed him down. Harry went completely still beneath him. "If I were you, then I wouldn't worry about needing mascara." Draco breathed, before pulling himself of Harry and exiting swiftly.

"That dude needs anger management." Dean scowled. "Really sexual harassment's a crime!"

Seamus started to laugh and Harry joined in. Suddenly Harry's thoughts were jerked back to his secret admirer. _Was Draco complementing me or calling me girly? _Harry thought. _Draco…secrete admirer? Nah, Draco could never write something so…loving. Besides Mr. heart of ice couldn't even say the word love. _The thought sent Harry cackling madly.

In the compartment across the isle, Draco Malfoy was attempting to explain about operation Redwing.

"Well…um….Over the summer I got bored." Draco started.

"Oh lord you didn't burn someone again." Balise remarked.

"No! And besides I only did that once." Draco scowled. Blaise smirked. "Damn. Anyway. So I needed a challenge….So I kind of sort of wroteharryaloveletter."

Blaise fell of the seat and Mily blinked. "The only words I caught were Harry and love."

"I. wrote. Harry. Potter. A. love. Letter." Draco mumbled, his cheeks going bright red. Mily burst into hysterics and Blaise joined her.

"But seriously Draco, what did you do?" She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I am serious." Draco growled, and Blaise raised one eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Mily gasped.

Draco glared at her sarcastically. Blaise and Mily just sat there gaping at him. Five minutes went by before Draco cleared his throat loudly.

Blaise finally managed. "Well you could have written me a love letter."

Mily shut her eyes tightly. "Draco, why exactly did you decide to write a love letter to Harry? Of all the boys you could have chosen you chose him!" her voice started to rise. "The enemy of Voldemort, the enemy of our house! You had to choose the direct opposite of everything your father stands for!" Mily shrieked. "Mr. stupid face had to have a challenge! YOU HAD TO PUSH IT!"

"Look I'm sorry!" Draco yelled. "But I…I couldn't help myself. I…wasn't thinking."

"DAMN RIGTH YOU WEREN'T THINKING!" Mily screamed at the top of her lungs. Mily got to feet and screamed right in her face. "WHAT DOES MR. SMART ASS PLAN TO DO NOW!"

She sat down, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Mily, please don't be mad…Look I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I am a smart ass and a stupid face!" Mily cracked a smile at that one. "I won't chose another lover with out consulting you first!"

She sighed. "I forgive you Draco…But how deep into this are you?"

"Pretty deep…I gave him a present."

Blaise leaned back and dramatically slapped his forehead. "What are we going to do with Draco!"

"He could just stop writing," Mily suggested.

"No!" Draco yelled. They both turned to look at him in shock, again. "That would hurt him to much…I…I'm in really deep." He stammered.

Mily sighed. "You really like him." Draco nodded like an obedient dog. "This is why you sent Fig ahead?" Another nod. "Well what do we do?"

They sat in completive silence for a minute before Draco finally spoke up. "I keep writing. Harry doesn't know it's me. When he finally figures it out, he'll never want to be with me. We can both just pretend it never happened."

"So you're just going to toy with him for your own amusement?" Blaise said coldly.

"No….well….yes." Draco sighed.

"If you really like him…Then you shouldn't do that. Imagine how he'll feel once he realizes he's been played for the fool? Not good, Draco, not good." Blaise shook his head.

Draco buried his face in his hands. "Why don't we just let it run it's course. I'm sure…Well something will happen."

Mily sighed. "I don't have a better idea, at the moment, but if I come up with one.."

"I'll consider it." Draco nodded. "Blaise?"

"You could say it was someone else writing the letters." Blaise shrugged.

Draco looked over at the ground. _I liked writing those letters. _"No. They're my letters….I want to take some pride for them."

Blaise smiled. "Alright fine…Damn Draco. You've got it bad."

"What bad?"

"The love bug."

"Oh shut up Blaise!" Draco growled.

"Lover boy." Mily snickered

"Mily!" Draco wined. They taunted the blonde for the entire train ride….but the worst part by far was that fact that Draco loved it.


	3. Lover boy's at it again

truthxinxshadow: You are the coolest reviewer ever! (you guys all rock, though)

Thalia05: No I shall not keep writing! MUAHAHA, lol just kidding. Here's chapter….3! Oh whose smart! S-m-r-t! lolx….as in I just said I'm smart, but I spelled smart smrt! Hahahaahh…right shutting up and going in the corner.

ana-pj: Gracias a.k.a thanks!

Morena Evensong: Yes….we do not ask questions in my world….lol. it was kind of abrupt and sudden, but I had to give Harry some angst and reason to lean on Draco more. But am glad u like it so far.

redfox13: Am v. glad your enjoying, hope u like this update.

"Seamus I'm bored!" Dean wined loudly. Harry and his new, better trio were sitting in one of the carriages, cold and wet. They were cold and wet because it was raining outside. But why didn't they just dash into the closest carriage? Well because they were the last ones of the train because Harry couldn't find his wand. So they had to run around like mad men before they found a free carriage.

Harry rolled his eyes. _I miss Ron…and Hermione. I could have told them about this weird secrete admirer…But no, they had to run of to __America__ like stupid little sluts! I like Dean and Seamus…a lot actually. But…I don't quiet trust them. I trust them on a shallow level, but not enough to talk to them about this stalker…maybe in a few years…oh right. I won't be alive in a few years. _Harry starred out the window, attempting to forget the fact that he wouldn't live probably to his next birthday.

Subconsciously he reached up to touch the pendant, just to make sure it was still there. He smiled when he felt the warm silver next to his heart. "Dean, Seamus?"

"Yeah?" Dean grinned.

"Hm." Seamus murmured.

They were so different. Seamus was the educated, sarcastic blonde, while Dean was the hyper kid with sparkling eyes. Harry grinned at them. "Thanks for taking me in…I know it's kind of an invasion on my part…"

"Not at all Harry!" Dean insisted. "You need friends, and Seamus is just getting annoying."

"Not funny." The blonde growled. "Besides Harry, I mean we've always been friends."

"Yeah…Remember in second year with the basilisk?" Harry asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, god I can't believe Seamus thought you were the heir to Slytherin!"

"You thought he was the heir to slytherin you idiot!" Seamus chided. "Who was the heir anyway?"

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Harry asked, genuinely shocked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "The sky would fall before that bastard told us that Hogwarts was made of stone."

Harry laughed. "Well….I'm sorry if I'm a little hesitant. But I told Ron and Hermione all I could, you know?"

"Yeah," Seamus shrugged. "You three were close. I still can't believe they left you like that!"

Harry shrugged in return. "Love is blind."

"So blind." Dean muttered darkly. "Especially that Hufflepuff, nice legs, but she's dumber then a box of rocks."

Harry laughed. "I want to tell you guys…and I do appreciate you taking me in and all….But….I-"

"Don't really trust us?" Dean smirked. Harry guilty look betrayed his feeling entirely. "Don't worry about it. You've always been secretive, but when you do trust us enough to tell us, we'd appreciate it."

"So you really don't mind?" Harry breathed.

"Not at all." Seamus grinned wickedly. "Everyone has secrets, right Dean?"

"Why does everyone pick on me!" Dean cried.

"Cause you're so pickable." Seams said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Hey Dean?" Harry asked, turning bright red. "Did you really kiss Neville?"

Dean turned red as well. "Uh….no…who told you that?"

"Oh come on, it was impossible not to!" Seams laughed. "It was the best rumor of the year!"

"It was a dare!" Dean exploded, he sat back in the seat sighing. "Not like I enjoyed it! Erlack, Neville's a nice kid, but he kisses like a frog."

Harry starred out the window again, thinking of Neville's parents, insane in saint mungo's. "You know what happened to his parents?" Harry blurted.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Never mind." Harry shook his head.

"No, you said it so you have to tell us." Dean smirked. "Look we won't tell anyone if it's that bad!"

"They….They're in Saint Mungo's now, for mental damage. They fought with Voldemort and they lost their minds." Harry murmured. "I don't really remember all the details."

"Wow." Dean sighed. "Poor guy. That's gotta suck. I'd rather have dead parent's then crazy parents." He suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth and starred at Harry. "Oh god, I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean that!"

"It's okay…" Harry shrugged. "I'd kill for parent's period. But it would suck if they were insane."

"But it's better then not having parents." Dean finished. "I was thinking, I do that a lot."

"It's kind of nice." Harry smiled. "Not to have everyone be scared to talk around me or criticize me."

Seamus shrugged. "People are scared of you. You're a strong wizard, and you've defeated Voldemort what five times? People are jealous, and people want to be your friend, just so they can say they have connections."

"That's depressing." Harry chuckled.

"Friends are people who know you well, and like you anyway!" Dean grinned. "And we do know you quiet well, ya know after….uh….six years. And we like you anyway!"

"I'm not boring?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Course not! You listen to our crack pot theories!" Seamus laughed. "And you are a member of the tribe of sanity! We never abandon a member, unless they die."

Dean nodded seriously. "But we always make sure to burry them with a pie, so they never get hungry in the after life."

Harry just sat there for a moment blinking, and then he started to laugh. In seconds he was crying in hysteria. Dean backed away from Harry teasingly and this just sent the dark haired boy off more.

The three wet, cold, and now hungry boys followed the rest of the students into the great hall. Harry was pulling his robes close around himself for warmth.

"God I hate these robes!" Harry growled. "It's so damaging to our individualosity to have to wear them!"

"That's the spirit Harry!" Dean cackled. "Plus they're ugly."

Harry started to shiver more when he sat down at the Gryffindor table, he said a few lukewarm hello's and a few actually genuine hello's which for him was a very charming grin, flashed in their direction. "Is the sorting hat going to sing?"

Dean shrugged and said loudly. "Well I don't care! I haven't listened to that dumb at for years!" Harry started to laughed and Seamus buried his face in his hands. Dean looked around and noticed the hall was silent and starring at him and started to laugh. "Must have been the vodka! Mmmm…Yummy vodka!" Dean said before he started to cackle insanely. Seamus dragged him down attempting not to laugh.

"Well…." Dumbledore started. "It is a pleasure to see you all back at Hogwarts. I see many familiar faces….and some not so familiar ones."

"Operation fish sticks?" Dean whispered to Seamus, the blonde nodded, lips curling into a wicked grin. Dean stood up quickly. "Headmaster by not so familiar ones do you mean, the first years, or are you saying that some of the older students got plastic surgery? Let's face it some of us are not exactly lookers."

Remus went into a hysterical coughing fit, and grinned at Harry, along with a few of the Slytherins. Dumbledore glared at Remus, and then at Dean, who sat down.

"Ahem, well….as I was saying. It's wonderful to see you all again. Allow me to go over the rules. No student shall by any means enter the forbidden forest."

At which Dean stood up again. "But Headmaster! What if we're having sex!"

Remus who was tilting back in his chair, fell flat on his back cackling.

"I mean broom closets aren't exactly erotic. And we sleep in a room with other people! I'm sorry if I'm not into orgies."

The Hufflepuff's looked traumatized, the Ravenclaws were glaring, and the Slytherin's were laughing along with the Gryffindors.

"If your interested in having intimate relations with a centaur…" Dumbledore shrugged. "I suppose we can get you a special pass, Mr. Thomas."

Dean grinned. "Thank you sir," He sat down and grinned wickedly. "Success!", sending Harry of in a fit of mad cackles.

On the other side of the hall Draco was enjoying seeing his lover laughing, and was also enjoying the Dean's commentary. Of course Draco knew the name of every sixth year, partly so he could mock them are just so he knew.

"Lover boy's starring!" Mily giggled.

"Oh shut up."

Dumbledore started to continue. "The third floor is off limits, unless you wish to suffer a most uncomfortable death. Also, Students will not wonder on the grounds after six unless they are in pairs. This year we will be adding a new surivial class for all sixth and seventh year students. We will be having both a Halloween ball, a Christmas ball, and a Valentine's day ball.

"This year students will be required to take divinatation, as a new order from the Minster of magic himself."

The majority of the hall groaned loudly.

Dumbledore smiled his knowing, incredibally annoying smile. "Now, now students, contain your excitement for later. I have one last anncouncment, and this is important Mr. Thomas so listen up!" Dean grinned sheepishly and pulled his head from his arms. "Students are not allowed to wonder outside this castle after nightfall. Even in the day, students must be in pairs at all times. We also request that students not go wondering through the castle, there are many dangerous things in Hogwarts, so my colleagues and I suggest you not go exploring."

Harry glanced over at Seamus who shrugged. "Why don't they want us exploring?" Harry whispered loudly.

"Beat's me, but we'll just have to go adventuring anyway!" Dean grinned.

The first years were let in, and the hat was placed on the three legged stool.

_"Just because I'm not so pretty_

_Doesn't mean I'm not so witty_

_I'll be your sorting hat for this year, _

_But beware…something dark and deadly has emerged _

_From the shadows of previous years,_

_Do not wonder alone, or he might get you, _

_Legend calls him the Shadow Minstral _

_and's he's coming to get you……_

_If you are loyal to a fault and patient as the Shadow Minstral, _

_Then Hufflepuff is the house for you. _

_If bravery and chivalry are your best streaks, watch out, _

_Because you are his favorite types. _

_If you are wiser then wise, and keener then keen, _

_Then you are the ones who'll run home screaming, _

_But if you do not fear death or a silly legend, then Slytherin_

_Is where you'll fell most at home. _

_But don't listen to me, I'm just a silly old hat!_

_So come on over out of the shadows…." _

"Wow." Harry muttered. "Someone's in gothic mood."

"Look at the Hufflepuffs!" Dean sniggered. "They're shaking!" Seams started to laugh as well.

Harry propped his face on his elbows and sighed. _Maybe I should be in Slytherin, I mean I've been repeating the fact that I won't live to my next birthday all summer…Besides what's all this Shadow Minstral crap? Sure it's a cool, legend…Why is the hate trying to scare us! _

Harry was brought out of his meditative state by Dean and Seamus ambushing the food. "Pigs." Harry snorted, before taking the entire bowl of mash potatoes closest to them and attacking it.

Two hours, and probably several pounds, later Harry, Seamus, and Dean were in their own room, cackling about how stupid Hogwarts and the people there were.

Harry yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me to." Seamus agreed.

"I'm not!" Dena protested.

"Night Harry." Seamus said thickly.

"Night Seamus…" Harry smirked.

"But I'm not tired!"

Harry opened his eyes slowly, and closed them again. Sighing, he blinked and sat up in bed. He looked outside and grinned, it was a beautiful day. The sun was just rising, and the clouds were pink and orange, mixed with crimson red.

As he looked out into the forbidden forest, Harry saw something wriggle through the trees. He dashed over to the window and glared at the forest, he saw the dark shape seem to turn to look at him, and he swore he saw a flash of something sparkle before the thing wriggled back into the forest.

The raven haired boy blinked and starred back at the forest…Nothing. He glanced behind him nerovously, and then laughed. "Nothing there….Ya know I'll juts take a shower."

Harry half dashed out of the room and into the boy's bathroom. He slipped into the first shower, farthest from the window, and washed, and conditioned his hair. The resident Gryffindor sex god had to have shiny hair. He changed into jeans and a T-shirt that said, heavily medicated for your safety, which he stole from Dean. Who sadly should be heavily medicated.

Harry laughed at the thought…_I like them…a lot. It's almost like I have more fun with them then with Ron and Hermione. But still I could tell them everything. For now…I'm not so sure about Dean and Seamus…_he subconsciously reached up and touched the silver wings on his chest. He chuckled realizing he'd slept and showered with them on. "Whatever, I like them."

He went back upstairs and magicked his hair dry and shiny, before turning on all the lights and playing Dean's very loud rock music.

"Bloody Hell!" Seamus moaned. "Harry fucking Potter it's three in the morning!"

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Harry yelled. "Food is down stairs!"

The got Seamus and Dean out of bed and scrambling for their books. Harry coaxed them into moving faster, and in the common room realized he wasn't wearing a robe. "Guys wait up I need to grab my robe!"

"Whatever Harry! Be a rebel!" Dean cried. "Look I'm not wearing one." Instead Dean was in a t-shirt that said free sex.

"Dean do you mean free sex as in you're a hooker who gives away free se, or you believe in free sex? As in we can screw anyone we please?" Seamus asked sarcastically.

"Both!" Dean grinned. "I believe in screwing everything!"

Harry just started laughing. "Dean that sounded so wrong!"

"I mean I support bisexuality!" The brunette argued. The trio argued about Dean's shirt all the way to breakfast.

Finally Harry broke the conversation by asking, "What do we have first?"

Seamus yawned and took out his times tables. "DADA double, then magical creatures."

"Joy." Dean growled. "Lord wonder what Hagrid has this year!"

"I betcha he has a death eater." Seamus smirked, sending Harry into hystericle laughter. "Or McGonagall."

The owls swooped in, carrying mail, and Harry spotted that black one. To his surprise and horror it was flying straight to him. It landed right in front of him and hooted joyously, attacking his face affectionatly. "Hey! Fig quit it!"

"Nice owl!" Dean grinned.

The owl dropped another black envelope in Harry's hand and his wand. Harry just starred at the wand for a moment before stammering, "Uh…I gotta go….uh…see…the sky's falling!" And then he dashed out, the owl flying behind him.

Seamus and Dean exchanged a look before going after him.

Harry ran to the tree next to the lake and plopped down shaking. "Fig…where did you find my wand! How would someone know I don't have my wand!"

The owl just guestured to the letter. Harry carefully opened it.

_Beautiful one…_

_I see you have some new friends. You seem to like them, good you deserve good friends like them. You never had so much fun with those other losers. I hardly slept last night, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I need you, Harry. My beautiful one, do you like the name? I think it suits you. _

_You are more beautiful of heart and body then any female I've ever met. My heart yearns so see you again, you and your beautiful haunted eyes. I would give my soul just to stare into your beautiful eyes. I can see them so much clearer without the glasses. _

_Harry I live for you, if you ever need anything do not hesitate to write me through Fig. I hope you don't mind if she stays with you. She was going to deliver this letter as a wake up note, but it seems she overslept. She noticed you left your wand in your dorm and got it for you. _

_Please don't be scarred of me Harry, I would die before I hurt you. You are the most wonderful thing in my life, you are my savior. Farewell beautiful one, enjoy your day. _

_Your secrete admirer. _

_p.s. By the way, I haven't had time to buy you a suitable gift…But be assured that when I do, I will send it to you v.i.a Fig. All the love I poses and more, again your secrete admirer. _

Harry starred at the letter and re read it before looking at Fig. "Should I be scarred?" She shook her head and nipped his nose, chirping. "Then I won't be I suppose." Harry sighed, and then noticed Dean and Seamus walking over to him.

"Harry!" Dean yelled. "Is the sky really falling?"

Harry smiled. "No…Look…I just had to read this, here." He handed Dean and Seamus the letter, and they sat down beside him.

"Wow, someone really likes you!" Dean snickered. "When are you and this lady gonna get busy?"

"I don't think it's written by a girl." Seamus murmured, shocking them both. "Harry is this the first letter?"

"No…" Harry admitted, "Fig go fetch the other one, it's in my trunk, right on top." The owl hooted and flew off.

"Smart owl." Dean rasied an eyebrow. "But Dean why do you think it's a guy?"

"Well look," Dean pointed, "Beautiful one? Did your girl friend ever call you beautiful one?"

"No, I called her gorgeous." Dean said thoughtfully.

"And notice the possessive undertone?" Seamus added.

Fig returned with the other letter and he handed it to Seamus. "What do you think?" Harry asked.

"If it's a girl, she's much older then you, and very possessive." Seamus muttered. "But I think it's a guy…In fact I'm almost positive."

Harry sighed. "Fig said he wasn't dangerous, and that I shouldn't be scarred of him….I'm not really scarred, but it's kind of creepy."

"You shouldn't write him back." Dean growled. "Never trust stalkers.

Seamus shrugged. "I think you should be careful, but it doesn't look like he means you any harm."

Harry grinned. "Okay, I'll think about it during the day. Fig I'd love it if you could follow me around all day, but sadly you can't." Fig hooted and nipped them all affectionately, before flying away.

"Is she his owl?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"Nice owl."

Harry just laughed. "DADA…At least Remus is teaching."

"Maybe we'll learn about something interesting." Dean said hopefully.

"And maybe we'll learn about how to stun someone, they never teach us real curses!" Seamus accused.

"Well the guy pretending to be moody did," Dean added.

"Quiet Dean." Seamus snapped teasingly.


	4. into the forest

I can't see the reviewers from my computer and put your name up (oh come on! I know you love it!) and I'm sorry. Really I love you all, and good news! I don't feel like killing the world, just giving it third degree burns!

Anyways thank u all for reviewing and I'll check them

"Good morning class," Remus greeted kindly. He was sitting on his desk, cross legged, dressed in muggle jeans and a dress shirt. Harry noticed again that the werewolf looked very different from the one he'd met in his third year. Remus' hair had grown out in thick golden waves that sparkled with splatters of crimson red. His eyes were a bigger, brighter, and younger amber, that shimmered and glowed.

"Morning Professor Lupin!" The class greeted.

"So are you Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Remus asked. Nods. "Great, so anyone want to tell me what you did last year?"

"Died?" Someone offered helpfully.

"How to read?"

"Less then a retarded chinchilla."

Remus laughed. "Okay fourth year?"

"That the crutacious curse hurts?"

"Uh….Never trust people whose names being with mad?"

Remus waved a hand. "So I can see you guys need some basic theory practice."

"NO!"

"Alright, alright." Remus smirked at them. "So you've all heard about your survival class?"

"yes…."

"Well I'll be teaching it." Cheers rattled the room, even from the Slytherins. "You guys will be expected to camp out in the forbidden forest alone for three days at the end of this class," He held up a hand to stop protests. "You'll be learning how to deal with mythical creatures of all kinds, how to transfigure (I'll be taking over that class as well for you guys), how to make fires, find food, and navigate.

"At the end of a two week session you'll be ranked, and then the highest ranking groups will go farthest into the forest. The farther you go you will get fifty house points, and extra credit point to be added to your N.E.W.T.S."

There were cheers and groans. Remus grinned. "Now I and professor snape will be working together in this class, so together we made up a list of your partners! That's right kids! You'll all be in groups of two, in one special case three."

Remus rubbed his head, "I spent all night with him making this list and it wasn't easy!"

_"Severus, I think that's unkind!" Remus gasped. "Honestly, don't put Lavander and Millifred together! They hate each other!" _

_"Well I was hoping Mily would finish Lavender off." Snape snickered._

_Remus couldn't help a little laugh. "No, she goes with Pavarti, neither of them are that bright, so if we pair them together they'll be smarter." _

_Snape just shrugged. "Thank god we didn't have to do this, imagine being paired with Black." _

_"Shut up!" Remus snarled. _

_Snape winced. "Right….uh…Sorry….Remus." _

_"Thank you." Remus growled. "Now, Susan Bones?" _

_"Pansy." _

_"Sounds good." Remus shrugged, "Ah….Draco?" _

_"Hm….Blaise?" _

_"Oh no, way to easy!" Remus grinned. "How about with Gryffindor's best against your best." _

_"Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow in interest. "I bet fifty galleons they attack each other the first night and have to be rescued." _

_Remus leaned over the table so he was closer to Snape's face. "Your on!" He scribbled the two names down, "Harry and Draco….that' odd." Remus murmured. _

_"What?" Snape asked. _

_"The inks' running, but just over their names." Remus remarked. The ink was forming a sort of bond between the two names. "Hm." Rmeus shrugged. "Now I say we put Blaise with…..hm….Neville?" _

_"No way!" Snape growled. "Well fine, but put Seamus in there, he's smart." _

_"First time you ever called a Gryffindor smart." Remus remarked as he scribbled. _

_"He's quiet and he pays attention." _

_Remus laughed. _

The werewolf shook himself out of the flash back. "Okay, the partners are! Drum roll please, Ahem! Lavender And Parvati!"

Harry glanced out the window, starring at the forest, _I guess that thing I saw wasn't real…it couldn't have been because it look a little like a dragon! Stupid, dragons don't live in the forbidden forest…do they? _

"And Harry Potter!"

"What?" Harry asked jerking himself up from his desk. "Who?"

"You'll be with Draco, Harry." Remus smirked.

"No way!" Draco yelled. "Professor! That's inhumane!" But inside Draco was grinning evilly. _Score! God bless you Snape! And Lupin! _

"Ditto!" Harry yelled, "Remus you can't be serious…."

The werewolf shrugged, with an innocent smile. "I tried. Now go sit with your partner."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry glared.

"Well, move it." Draco demanded smoothly.

"You move it."

"No, you come over here."

"No, I insist," Harry smiled fakely. "You move,"

"No, you move!"

"Harry move it!" Remus yelled. "Just take your wand you don't need you books. Grumbling Harry got his wand and trudged over to Draco's desk.

He raised an eyebrow at Remus. "Where do I sit?"

"The floor?" Draco snicked. Harry glared at him.

"Both of you stop being children, go sit on the desk by the window, Harry you sit on the sill, Draco you sit in the seat." Remus sighed. "God, children these days!"

The pair grumblingly arranged themselves.

Harry plopped himself on the sill and rested his feet on the desk.

"Excuse me, Potter, but your feet are on my desk."

"I believe it's my desk as well, if we're back to last names, Malfoy." Harry said just as smoothly.

"Back to last names?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well let's face it, this is a permanent arrangement." Harry shrugged. "So I was thinking I could call you Draco and you could call me Harry, but if you prefer Malfoy…"

"I'd rather Draco…" Draco smirked. "Besides, Potter is an ugly name for you." The blonde looked back at Remus, leavin Harry very, very confused.

_Was he saying my last name is ugly, or was he imply I'm not ugly and my last name is…Stop confusing me! _Harry thought at Draco. As if on cue the blonde looked back at Harry, who went bright red.

"Starring?" Draco sniggered.

"You had….lettuce in your hair." Harry stammered. Draco ran his hand through his hair, giving him a bead head look. "Better?" Harry went even more red and just nodded. Draco smirked. _You are to cute, Harry…I like calling you Harry, beautiful one. _Draco thought.

"Alright now that your all partnered up, I suggest you two spend as much time together as possible, so you can get a higher ranking. Remember the high your ranking the better grades you'll get and the more extra credit your entitled to. We will also award secret privileges." Remus raised an eyebrow. "To those who are doing well.

"Today, we'll be doing some testing to see how well you deal with the forest, un trained. In order to do this test properly we'll be going into the forbidden forest, with Professor Snape and Hagrid. Now everyone with your partners."

Harry looked back at Seamus who gave him a very sad, dramatic goodbye wave, this put Harry in a better mood. The group started to walk to the forbidden forest. "So, Draco."

"Harry." Draco's voice was it's usual melodic tone, but not feminine, in fact it was sort of deep, and it didn't carry that sneer it used to.

"Well find something to say, don't just say my name." Harry argued.

"Have we ever had a pleasant conversation before?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You do that to much." Harry said, squinting a little at Draco's face.

"What?"

"Raise your eyebrow." Harry snorted. "It makes you look all high and mighty."

"What if I want to look high and mighty." Draco whispered, leaning closer to Harry's ear.

Harry blushed and pushed him gently away. "Well it's not very attractive."

"Chicks dig it." Draco snickered.

"And stop laughing like that!" Harry wined.

"Sorry, chicks also dig it."

"What chicks, the sluts?"

"Ouch."

Harry just glared at him. "You know what!"

"What?"

"Well-I-you…." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll think of a proper insult later."

Draco laughed. "Nice Harry."

"You're being sarcastic!" Harry waved a finger at Draco.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Draco!" Harry growled. He threw his arms up in exasperation. "Fine you weren't being sarcastic."

"Actually I was."

"Damn you!"

Draco laughed, but he stopped when he noticed his Harry was crouching next to something. "What?"

"Look at these." Harry said. Draco was taken back by his soft, calm voice. He'd never heard Harry sound like that. "They're so beautiful."

"Unlike you?"

Harry turned his head to glare at Draco.

The blonde sighed and crouch over next to Harry, "What?"

"The roses."

Draco smiled at these roses, they were just at the edge of the forest, in a small patch of rich reds, oranges, and even a white one scattered here and there. They were huge and splattered with dew. "You like roses?"

Harry nodded. "It's funny how something so beautiful can survive when it's so close to the darkness."

Draco moved his hand over so it lay on top of Harry's. The black haired boy looked up at him. Draco took advantage of the moment and just starred into Harry's eyes, they were such a dark, rich green. They were so passionate, so there, so involved. Draco's eyes were described as cold, icy, Draco Malfoy looked aloof. Harry was so warm, Harry could never look aloof or cold.

Draco reached the hand up and cupped Harry cheek gently, those eyes grew larger. "You manage it, you're even more beautiful then those roses, and far closer to the darkness."

Harry looked at him half shocked and half appreciative, Draco liked this look. So he reached down and gently broke one of the reddest roses and handed it to him. "For the most wonderful rose of them all."

Draco got up swiftly, leaving Harry kneeling there. Harry glanced behind him and realized he and Draco were at the end of the line. He looked down at the rose, and then at Draco. Harry gently placed the rose on the ground, so it was surrounded by it's friends.

"Hurry up Harry!" Draco yelled.

_Did that really happen? _Harry thought suddenly, running after Draco. The blond smiled winningly at Harry. _Yeah…it was real. _Soon they were completely enveloped in the darkness of the forest. Harry shivered and actually moved closer to Draco.

"Cold, Harry?" Draco teased.

Harry glared at him and moved a step back. "No….I just wanted to step on that spot."

Draco smiled. "What's that over there?"

Harry leapt closer to Draco and grabbed his arm, and looked to where Draco pointed. There was nothing there. "Draco!" Harry growled. "Not funny."

"Is little Harry scared of the big forest?" Draco teased.

Harry smirked wickedly, and wrapped his hand around Draco's. "Yes, will you hold me hand?" Draco froze on the spot completely shock and Harry laughed like mad man. "Oh I so got you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please."

"Oh admit it I'm good!" Harry teased. They finally found the group, crowded behind Remus, whispered and scared. Harry elbowed his way to Remus, followed by Draco.

"Really, sir, we didn't mean to intrude…I thought Dumbledore spoke with you all about this!" Remus sighed.

"We do not want your kind in our forest!" the thing hissed back.

"Look this is for a training class!" Remus growled. Harry moved beside him, and Draco went beside Harry. Standing in front of Remus were three male centaurs. Remus shook his head so the very little light in the forest caught his eyes.

"You're the werewolf." The centaur growled.

"Yes I am. Now I'm trying to teach these children how to survive on their own." Remus snarled.

"Harry Potter." One of the centaurs said. "You, your Harry Potter."

"I am." Harry said.

"What does this werewolf plan to do?"

"He's trying to teach us how to battle creatures that Voldemort might us against in battle." Harry said without any doubt.

"Really…" One of the centaurs smirked. "I'll be watching, it sounds entertaining." The three turned to discuss. "You may enter our forest, but harm one of our kind…"

"We understand Sir." Remus said kindly. "Be assured, we will cause your kind no harm." He started to walk deeper into the forest, Snape moved up to Remus' left and Hagrid to his right. Harry glanced back at the centaurs.

"Be careful." One of them yelled.

Harry smiled at them. "Thank you."

"Looks like someone's got a fan base." Draco snickered.

"Oh shut up Draco."

Remus stopped and looked back at them. "Will you all please divide yourselves into three groups!"

Every scrambled over to Remus, a few went to Hagrid, and all the Slytherin's dashed to Snape.

Save for Daco and Harry, Draco was pulling on Harry to the left towards Snape, and Harry was pulling to the right, toward Remus.

"Snape!"

"Remus!"

"Snape!"  
"Remus!"

Meantime Remus had taken all the more advanced groups over to him, and grinned at the pair. "You two will be joining me."

Harry smirked in conquest and dragged Draco, without resistance, over to Remus. This group was smallest, Remus led them to a small lake, "Look at that! It's a doxy! They're like faires or pixies except they have an extra pair of arms and legs! See! And it's all hairy. They bite to so be careful. Pansy, Susan! Go tackle it!"

The two girls started to chase it around the pond and Remus sighed. "Not literally! Use your damn wands!"

Harry glanced around the stream area, and suddenly looked up. "Hm."

"What?" Draco asked.

"I thought I saw something." Harry shrugged. He watched no as Seamus, Blaise, and Neville were up against an erkling. Neville was forced to distract it so Seamus and Blaise could hit it with a stun charm.

Harry heard something growling low and deep behind him. "Draco stop it."

"Stop what!" Draco whispered loudly.

"Growling!"

Draco gave him a weird face. "Harry I'm not growling." Harry looked behind him to see a huge pair of green eyes starring at him, before disappearing into the brush. The dark haired boy quickly shuffled closer to Draco.

"Did you see that?" Harry whispered.

"Harry what are you talking about!"

"Nothing I thought I saw something." Harry said in a small voice. He looked up and swore he heard that growling again. Then suddenly the same huge pair of green eyes glared harshly down at him, Draco notice Harry' eyes fixated on the sky and looked up as well. His heart caught in his chest as he starred into those huge eyes. Harry started to quake. "Did you see it!"

"Yes." Draco whispered, he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him up to Lupin. "Professor?"

"What Draco?" remus said distractedly.

"Remus!" Harry stammered, his voice was choaked and fearful. "There's something up there!"

"Harry don't be-" the growling was louder now, and Remus head. "Silly." He finished breathlessly. The werewolves eyes widened suddenly. "What did you see."

"Huge pair of green eyes." Draco said hurridly.

"Cat eyes." Harry whispered.

Everyone felt the chill and they all gathered close together. Remus looked up and followed it with his gaze, finally it let them see it. "Oh my god…" Remus breathed. "It's a Nundu!"

Draco managed to snicker at the name.

"Draco the only time this thing's never been defeated by less the a hundred skilled wizards working together! This one is small…maybe only fifteen feet long." Remus growled.

"Oh." Draco whispered. "I was happy, but now I'm sad."

Remus moved next to Harry. "Harry listen, I need you to transform me into a werewolf now. It's a simple spell, point your wand at me and think of me as a werewolf and say Lupus Exonero. If I'm a full werewolf I might be able to hold it of for a while, when you perform the spell, tell everyone to run."

"What if….Remus you can't die." Harry said softly. "I mean if you do…then I'll have nothing left."

"I won't die Harry, have you ever seen an angry werewolf fight?" Remus smirked.

"That night at the shrieking shack?" Harry whispered.

Remus grinned. "Sirius is also a dog…Harry that was playtime for me."

Harry looked up at him oddly. "Lord, Remus! Fine, but die and I'll never speak with you again!"

"Yes captain." Remus grinned. "Someone distract it!" Draco shot green sparks up into the trees, and all hell broke loose. "Run!" Remus screamed. The figure in the trees started to chase the sixth years.

"LUPUS EXONERO!" Harry screamed. A huge blast of amber shot from his wand and slammed into Remus. Remus started to howl brutally as his limbs started to grow. The green eyes were fixed on Remus. Something grabbed his shoulder and yanked him down. Harry fell on his knees next to Draco.

"Relax." Draco whispered.

"You didn't run with everyone else?"

"Cruel as I am, if you die I'll probably get a bad partner." Draco said quickly. "Glad I'm not a werewolf." Harry glared at him. "I mean, wow Lupin must be in so much pain."

Harry harrumphed angrily before looking back at Remus. Remus Lupin was now a very large wolf, with long, sharp teeth, and even sharper claws and dark golden fur. The Nundu, as Remus had called it, resembled a gigantic leopard, almost sixteen feet from the tip of it's snout to the base of it's tail. It's eyes were the most eerie glowing emerald.

The werewolf snarled harshly at the Nundu, who just purred. The werewolf leapt on the Nundu, the two creature rolled on the ground for control, and Harry was shocked at how strong Remus was. He had just been toying with Sirius.

"Know any useful spells?" Draco hissed.

"Patronus?" Harry asked sheepishly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Well what if it scares the Nundu whatever off!"

Draco shrugged. "Fine," _No! Harry bad, bad! The Nundu will look right at us! Damn…shielding charm! Why do I always end up being the dashing prince? _Draco thought, a smirk growing on his face.

"Expecto Patronus!**" **Harry whispered softly. Draco's head shot over to him. Usually Harry had to scream his lungs out, dance around a little bit and take at least five tries to get his patronus working. But this time, the stag leapt out of his wand and pranced around….yes indeed Harry's patronus pranced.

The Nundu back up away from it as if burnt, and Remus leapt on it, with his talons glowing in the dark. Draco sighed. "Nice, Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry snarled. "We fucking agreed on Harry, and Draco! Is that so hard!"

"Considering you turned my into a bloody slug last year, yes it is so hard!" Draco counter accused slyly.

Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. "Damn it! I'm sorry about the slug thing….You hypocrite!"

"How am I a hypocrite!

"Oh, oh! How is Draco Malfoy a hypocrite! How about the time you froze the water on me last year! It was three degrees out and we were freezing! And you froze the water in my shower!" Harry hissed.

"Christ, it was a shower!" Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "You'd think I gave you a stomach virus."

"Actually that time in potions in fourth year."

"Do you jot all the times I prank you down!" Draco yelled.

"No! I just have a very good memory!" Harry yelled back. Neither seemed to notice the abnormal battle going on just meters from them, they were to involved in this passionate argument. "I'm like an elephant!"

Draco snickered. "Gray, fat, and with a very long nose?" He looked at Harry and laughed harder. Harry had to laugh at his own stupidity. "I've never thought of you as a ditz, Harry."

"Well I never thought of you as a rose person Draco." Harry whispered leaning closer.

"Would the average wizard think Harry Potter is a hopeless romantic?" Draco smirked.

"I'm not a hopeless romantic…I like bondage too!" Harry cried, before clapping his hands over his mouth and fall backwards onto the ground cackling. "No, no! Draco stop laughing I didn't mean that!"

"I like bondage too?!" Draco repeated hysterically, he was almost in tears.

"No, no I couldn't think of a non romantic word so I thought of bondage, it's perfectly logical." Harry said solemnly.

"You belong in a cell somewhere." Draco wiped a tear from hi eye and looked over at Remus. "Lupin's winning."

"Don't try and duck out of this!" Harry yelled. "You! What about last year when you brought us to Umbridge!"

Draco winced. "Honestly? I was doing awful in my classes that year and I needed extra credit. And the look on your face when we busted you idiots was priceless! Honestly the D.A! What idiot came up with that little jewel!"

If looks could kill them Harry's glare would have left Draco a pile of ashes on the forest floor. "Well it still wasn't right."

"I'm a Slytherin…My job at Hogwarts is to do the wrong thing, remember?" Draco sighed.

"It's stupid that we can't talk to people just because of some stupid house…It completely shoves your personality in a little box, it promotes uniformity!" Harry ranted. "You can't just say, 'oh he's a Slytherin' and expect that to be a good description of a person's personality! Labels are for soup cans, not people."

"That was deep." Draco remarked. "SEVERUS!"

Harry yanked him down. "What the hell!"

"I saw Snape?" Draco asked sheepishly. The Nundu suddenly turned and started to move slowly toward them, and then it started to speed up.

Every spell and every instinct to run fled out of Harry and he was standing there completely frozen expect for one instinct. _Kill. _As if in a trance Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at the Nundu. "Ada Kevarda."

Draco suddenly whirled back at Harry, just as the blast of green light erupted from his wand. It slammed into the Nundu just as it leapt into the air to pounce on Harry. So the Nundu was dead, or possibly unconscious. Draco had no idea how a death spell made for humans would effect animals. Harry's new problem was that at least a ton of leopard was hurling toward him, and the dark haired boy was not moving.

Scowling, Draco leapt directly on top of Harry and they both toppled to the ground. "Stupid Gryffindor." Draco muttered, starting to get off of Harry. When he noticed Harry was pale as death and hardly breathing. As he kneeled over Harry, Draco remembered yesterday on the train. "Harry?"

"Did…Did I kill it?" Harry asked meekly. Draco glanced over at the Nundu, and saw it breathing.

"Shush….no, it's fine…But I do think Remus need you." Draco whispered softly. He gently helped Harry to his feet and waved at Severus while Harry went to comfort the bloody werewolf.

"Harry?" Remus said thickly.

"Remus, you did great!" Harry tried to smile, instead he fell onto his knees by Remus.

The werewolf burst into wracking sobs and clung tightly to Harry. "I want Sirius back!" His voice was raw and torn. "I miss him so god damn much Harry!"

"It's okay…." Harry said soothingly. "We'll see him soon…."

"But I want him here now!" Remus sobbed. "I-I-I can't do this! Sirius! SIRIUS!"

Snape half shoved Harry out of the way suddenly and knelt by Remus. He looked over at Harry and felt his forehead. "Draco get him back to the castle he's in shock." Harry shook his head,

"Remus!" Harry mumbled.

"I'll take care of him Potter," Snape said almost kindly, "Let Draco take you to the hospital wing."

Draco practically carried Harry out of the clearing, they marched to the tune of Remus' frantic sobs. "Harry? Can you walk?"

"Yes!" Harry snapped.

"Fine." Draco slipped his arm from Harry's shoulders and the Gryffindor fell flat on his knees. He scooped Harry's legs over one arm and slipped his other around Harry's back.

"Hey!" The boy protested. "Do I look like a damsel in distress!"

"Should I answer?"

"No." Harry whispered.

Draco walked in silence for a moment before finally asking. "Whose Sirius?"

"Sirius Black…he's my god father." Harry sad numbly, suddenly the world was spinning and he thought he would throw up. "Can you put me down? I think I can walk now."

Draco gently set the ebony haired by on his feet. Harry could walk on his own, but slowly. "Pity Pettigrew's not behind bars."

"You know Pettigrew?"

"I've seen him at death eater meetings, everyone hates him. All the death eaters know Black's innocent…and that he's dead. If it's any good I'm sorry about his death."

Harry shook his head. "It's not."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Harry looked over to his left, not caring what he saw besides Just the shadows of the trees…And a figure in a black cloak. The temperature in the forest suddenly dropped. Harry scooted closer to Draco, the figure stopped coming toward him. Harry starred at the dark man for a moment, wondering if it were real. It was real, a very really tall, powerful man.

Harry thought of shooting another curse at the shadow man, he thought about screaming to Draco, in fact he even thought of running away. But Harry Potter did none of these things. _Fuck you._ The Gryffindor thought tiredly. He decided to, for the first time in his sixteen years, ignore this mystery. He just kept walking, and glancing wearily over at the shadow man.

The man never moved from behind the tree, soon Harry found himself glancing over his shoulder at it…Until finally Harry completely ignored the shadow man. His limbs were screaming to lie down, and his mind was laced with fuzz.

When he finally passed out, Harry crumpled to the ground with the malicious satisfaction that Draco would have to carry him all the way to the castle. _Revenge is so sweet…_Harry's tired mind couldn't stop itself from lacing sweet with the other word that'd been flying through his mind all day. _Sweet, Draco…._

Information for this chapter was provided by the mythical beasts and where to find them book. It's spectacular and I suggest all you other geeks out there read it wink


End file.
